


I Love You

by kuraleap52



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: "Charlie?" Jake mumbles."Yeah?""I love you," Jake smiles, turning his head to look at Charlie. Charlie's face is expressionless. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. That was so random I just-""I... We've only been in a relationship for a couple weeks. I just think things are moving too fast," Charlie says, still not facing Jake. He couldn't bare to see the face his boyfriend was making. Awkward silence engulfed the two men. Jake turned his head to stare at his ceiling.
Relationships: Jake DeBrusk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbeyTheWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyTheWeeb/gifts).



> This is going to be a super short piece, but I hope you like it!

Its 12am on a Sunday evening. It was a practice day for Jake and Charlie, so as soon as they got home they had some fun. Now, they're laying in Jake's bed in Jake's apartment.

"Charlie?" Jake mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Jake smiles, turning his head to look at Charlie. Charlie's face is expressionless. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. That was so random I just-"

"I... We've only been in a relationship for a couple weeks. I just think things are moving too fast," Charlie says, still not facing Jake. He couldn't bare to see the face his boyfriend was making. Awkward silence engulfed the two men. Jake turned his head to stare at his ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I guess I'm not good enough for you," Jake mutters, his anger overwhelming.

"What?" Charlie practically screams, sitting up to face Jake. Jake looks up with a bit of surprise. "That's not true and you know it. I just want to slow things down, okay? Is that too much to ask for?" Charlie questions, his voice filled with frustration. After a few moments with no response from Jake, Charlie hops off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks.

"Leaving," Charlie mumbles, putting his clothes on.

"Wait! Charlie, I'm so willing to take things slow from now on. I'm sorry for saying that," Jake panics, not wanting Charlie to leave more than anything. Charlie looks at his desperate boyfriend, wearing an unfamiliar frown on his face. Charlie can't help but stay to be with him.

"You don't have to apologize. And you don't have to worry, I'll stay," Charlie says, climbing back into bed with a satisfied Jake. Jake immediately pulls Charlie close to him, earning a giggle from Charlie.

* * *

It's been a month. Charlie and Jake's relationship has had no bumps or bruises since that awkward night. Now, Charlie feels ready to admit his true feelings for Jake. He's in love with him. Only, he feels nervous about doing so. What if Jake has fallen out of love with him? It has been a month since he said those powerful words. Charlie decides he's not going to stress about it too much. When the time is right, he'll tell Jake. 

"Hey, Chuck! Wanna watch a movie?" Jake asks, snapping Charlie out of his thoughts. They're on the team plane right now, headed to Chicago.

"Yeah, sure," Charlie smiles at Jake. He then repositions his head on Jake's shoulder, while Jake sets up a movie. Jake chooses National Treasure.

"This is the first good movie you've picked out," Charlie chuckles. 

"Yeah right. So you're telling me The Emoji Movie isn't good?" Jake asks.

"Yes. Ask anyone." 

"Challenge accepted," Jake laughs. "Hey, Sean! Have you seen the emoji movie?" Jake asks, turning his head to look at Sean sitting in the row of seats next to him.

"Unfortunately. Saw it with Wags a month ago. Why?" Jake gasps dramatically, while Charlie is chuckling next to him.

"Why unfortunately?"

"Cuz it was the dumbest movie ever?"

"Thank you for proving my point," Charlie says, still laughing his ass off. 

"Anytime, Chuck. Wait, JD. You genuinely liked The Emoji Movie?"

"Yes! It was funny!" Jake argues with a smile. Sean just shakes his head in disappointment and turns his focus back to his phone.

"See?" Charlie chuckles.

"Whatever. It _is_ funny. You guys are just lame," Jake jokes.

* * *

"Gave it on to DeBrusk… fed one in front... THEY SCORE! The Bruins win it in overtime. Charlie McAvoy!" Doc Emrick announces as Jake jumps into Charlie, sending them both to the ice. At first, Jake is concerned with Charlie hitting the ice so hard, but Charlie reassures him he's okay.

"Jake?" Charlie says, as his teammates continue to pile on top of him.

"Yeah, Chuck?"

"I love you," Charlie sincerely states. Jake looks at him wide eyed. It's hard not to notice Jake's excitement and shock, considering their noses are touching. Charlie giggles at Jake's shock.

"Are you serious?" Jake asks, still in shock. Charlie nods, earning a big smile from Jake.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos are appreciated (:


End file.
